Seth Bird
General Information: Name: '''Seth Bird '''Titles: '''Student of Reimu Hakurei, The second-in-command of the Baka Brigade(Team 9), Soldier of Friendship '''Age: '''22 years old. '''Height: '''5"7 '''Weight: '''135 pounds '''Birthplace: '''United States '''Current Residence: '''Hakurei Shrine '''Occupation: '''Student of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden '''Abilities: '''Power of friendship, Ability to control darkness Relationships Orginal Characters '''Ai: Ai is Seth's Youkai bunny girl, who became her own individual person when he given her the name of Ai when he saw the bunny when he first went to Eientei. When he returns he reunited with her and she then turns into her own youkai bunny rather then one that looks like any other youkai rabbits. After that he brought her back to the shrine and ask reimu if she can stay with them, she let Ai to as long seth can do one small thing and that is so see what the moriya shrine was up too. After that, Reimu allowed her and give Ai small extra room to her, which works for Ai. Seth is her owner but he treats her more as a close dear friend, mainly on how she can cheer him up and the kind-heart that she have. Rosie Scarlett: A Female red mage Seth met on his first few time in gensokyo. First meeting her she asked him a favor for him to get back a book from the Scarlet Devil Mansion that "taken" from her. He does so, but unknowning to him, it was a lie. When he came back to her with the book, she took him and reveal to him that she wanted to the book to get back at the people at the village for making fun of her magic. Keine stops her but Seth calms her down and comforts her. After the day seth leaves and back to the SDM. Seth is still friends with her as a friend. Nevertheless the lie she had made. Zero Kazami: 'Zero, Is rather a confusing case or not. He is a friend and his enemy. Though rather he is also his murderer in a strong sense by "killing" him during his and okuu interview that Seth does with Rumia. But, Seth does only view this as only a dream. Though, he is still his enemy in the sense of being a student Reimu along with the type of defending gensokyo along with other of his close friends. so he will fight Zero if he have to. Though, Seth while not having to fight Zero is rather kind and treats him as if he was a rather close friend to the point if needed to defends zero due to the point hating the fact people would abuse his weakness with the fear of faires mainly star. While Zero lost of his old weapon the chaosblade, Seth with one of the few people to actually rise Zero's spirits and make a fake sword while showing Ai in a maid outfit with a mini-skirt. Along with being friendly with Zero he also is friendly with the moons rabbits and others in the moon. Though even if he have to fight Zero he would do so in a friendly matter unless pushed to the edge. 'Ni Fureya: Ni is rather an interesting case unlike Zero who may be a confusing one. At the start Seth was a rather close friend towards Ni, more so when he learned she looked for him after the unlocking the darkness incident caused by zero, Who kidnapped Seth and Rumia, and then Stabs Seth with a keyblade into him to temporally unlock his darkness, which caused A unstable Dark Seth who was stopped by Team(9) and unsealed Rumia who places a ribbon on him and herself. Seth then comes back to the shrine after such and after a week he was able to have the ribbon off of him but he became rather worried when Ni haven't been at the shrine, for a reason blaming himself for her absents until that is she came back. Upon learning her reason, and as a thank you he kisses her on the cheek. As time goes by, he bcame more friendly to her to the point of making sure no one calls her a second reimu trying to have them identifying her as her own person. Though as more time goes on and he takes more time of taking care of rumia he had less time to talk to Ni. As a last minute effort to spend some time with her he took some time of taking care of rumia so he can teach her how to use his trap danmaku, but alas it was already too late for Ni had done of the... naughty with Techno. Seth finds this out by Paul who told him as well telling seth that Edward had threaten Ni about this. Hearing about this from someone else and not from Ni herself he becames depressed to the point he leaves the shrine to the SDM for a week bring Ai with him. But, the depresstion stops after he got to the SDM thanks to Ai giving him a understanding. After a time in the mention he have a talk with edward who thought he's ni lover which isn't so basically since he haven't dating anyone, even now at the moment he haven't dated. This kinda made him a tad angry knowing the fact that Ni think they are together beforehand even thought they wasn't and even still did her act with techno. But, that angry is gone rather quickly and he understands why she done this. It was partly his fault for not spending some time with her. He still considers her as a friend and wants to keep their friendship together, He a tiny bit upset with her chnage of clothes only because blue is his favorite color. But, he's okay with green nevertheless. Though, he still would like to get back her being his close friend and he's still rather slightly interested in her, but nothing more. All in all, to him she's still a good friend even with all what had happened. Alyss Baraen: Alyss is one of those people that quickly become one of Seth's closes friends in a short amount of time and for a few good reasons. First of all he rather can tell how much she cares about him to due to her always helping him out when she gets the chance. Second is that for him she is always easy to talk to and they can have rather intresting conversation. Third is that she spends quite some time with seth that allows him to be use to her along with her actions. Though, There is something that bothers him about her, But something he wants to try to keep himself. But, nevertheless she is still a close friend of his. Kurisu Youseikyo: Ah, Kurisu. Lets see, lets see. There is no doubt that Seth is at least friends with Kurisu. Though, Seth in a good amount thinks rather highly of the elder youkai in a respectable manner because of how reliable of a person he can be as well how kindly he treats Seth among with others of course. As of right now, Seth has only limited knowledge of Kurisu's connection to Rumia. But, it is certain he may learn more in time. In other terms, with positive views there is negative views, But the main one is mainly due to Seth being a optimistic person while Kurisu in the other hand is more of a pessimist which may lead Seth to not always agreeing with Kurisu's opinion even more so to the point of actually hating such a negative side of him which he tries to hide that fact. Though, it is more likely it may slip and leads him to yell and confront him. Hikari (Yakumo) Shade: These two have a special connection to one another. At first it was a normal day at the shrine and he meets a strange girl who came to the shrine and who made a wish for money to rain down... Sadly, the money wasn't the right kind and she left. Time after that He would meet her again while being an android girl named Seira. The Girl suddenly went inside Seira, infecting and making her as a host...Until, Seira went to a seemly different Nitori who help with Seira take Hikari out and placed her into a freezing cell until Seira left the labs. Finally, As he went back to repair it after a freak acciendent he and cirno did by mistake. the two that went back to the shrine were surprise and in the top stairs of the shrine was a pink helmet with the cross, which was peeping out and watching the two. Though, when the two got close to the helmet pops out and it was Hikari who actually fixed it with a wish. Seth and Cirno thank the girl as it seems their friends came over where Mystia brought sake, where they were drunk among the shrine maiden who was suppose to be wuth Yukari, Until Hikari wishes they were back to normal. While at the same time, Seth Remembers her and they both told each other names. Hikari was still shy among other, mainly towards Reimu.Though, She and Seth talk among each other until she wonder outsides where seth followed her being worried about her. He comes outside noticing Hikari stargrazing leading to a pleasant conversation which increased their starting friendships. After the night in which Hikari slept in her helmet, Seth approched her as he saw her awake wearing her own Pajamas during the early morning and the two have another connecting conversation in which she tells seth about her nature of being a computer virus, that she transported out and taking this form and that any techonolgy she goes near explodes. Finally, she told him about how everything that she wishes comes true, telling him that she's some sort of geine, Thinking that means she should be in a lamp or something adding she doesn't like the feeling of being a rouge... Feeling like she belongs nowhere. Seth ask what kind of person she would like and she says "Someone nice, kind hearted, one who is selfless to the bitter end...someone like you" While adding she would like a master like him who's "brave to the point of being stupid" and that he's kind to anyone, such a nice person to everyone~! and that he's perfect in every way to her. Seth blushed from the compliment soon willingly accepts to be Hikari's master in which she replys happily with a hug. In the same time, they went to his room and Hikari gave him a small data disk as a thank you gift which can do many things like upgrade anything. Knowing Hikari needs some sort of lamp, he took out his PsP from his bag and uses that as some sort of lamp. She goes inside happily and thanks him but he wasn't do, He puts in the small data disk into the PsP which upgraded it for Hikari. It got larger with a bigger screen and goes white with small pink lines going through it. This made Hikari very happy about what he did for her, even after him allowing himself to be her master. This was their start on their relationship, which in time grew and grew getting by hardship that may happened and sticking together, to the point Seth have to teach her what love is which she had no clue about. But, not even with hardships they were together in the fun times playing together, getting to know more about each other, accepting each other on who they are and soon enough increased tension on how close they really felt towards one and the other, Seth even keeps her out of the PsP and treats her more of a close friend than a geine and for Hikari... Seth is really the one person she needs and vice visa Hikari being the one person he needs... The two being their most precious wish for each other.being connected by a strong and special bond that keeps them happily shining brightly. This bond is even strengthen to the point Seth feels like he wants to be a Computer Virus just like her, To make her happy and make their connection to each other stronger. (still in progress) Biography: A young man who befriended the shrine maiden as she was in the outside world. He sneakly followed her into this world called Gensokyo to make a wish come true, but it was a long and hard road which had lead him to make a lot of new friendships. He now lives within the shrine as her student as well as doing some of the chores . In a few moments time, he was doing interviews as a way to befriend new people easily along with the youkai of darkness. During an interview by a dragon named Zero and a hell raven named Utsuho. Zero suddenly changed and became more sinister, something he had met before. Zero fires a strong spark-like move at Rumia harming her. Seth risks his life to stands up to the dragon. Sadly he was weak, and was just in the start of his training only able to do such basic things... Before they knew it the youkai of darkness came up to them, having the strong need to protect her new found friend who took care of her, deep within her told seth though her to take off her ribbon unleashing her true self, the dragon puts him down and fights the True fearsome darkness youkai. The battle ended with both sides worn out, and with Zero leaving knowing it's now just not worth his time with other things he has in mind. The True Rumia comes up to Seth, Seeing if he was alright... which seemed so with him awake. But, as she looked more focus at him. She saw him blocking his torso with his arm as he spoke weakly that he was fine but sadly that was not the case... as blood leak though his arm she forced the arm away as his words becomes weaker and weaker , she looked at what she had feared she had suspected, a large deep fatal wound. The wound kept bleeding and blood is covering the ground around him and as she looks to him he said the same 'I'm fine... Rumia' before closing his eyes, a sign that he was dead or perhaps near-death. She couldn't let this person who had taken care of her with such kindness die, so she only could think of one thing she could do, imbue darkness to him so she can revive her friend. But, in time this would bring a dreadful price he will have to live with, being consume with the unknown darkness. This darkness would change him into something Dark in which she had to unlock inside him or else his body wouldn't handle it, it had to be done at the right time as well, for if it was too soon or too late, he wouldn't be able to regain control of what well happened at all and would completely lose himself forever. When the time came, these changes would still take place in both Personailty and increased power as well as him losing the right to still think of or called being human. This event would take months where he attacked, killed and eaten with no regrets and with pure bloodshed... but as days goes by it decreases and he start to have more control until the very end, where in a period of time he is force to be in this form, getting use to it, embracing it so he can control both it and the darkness that is now fully part of him. After another couple of months, he returns to his normal state besides with being able to control darkness and among other things. But, yet... remembering all of what he had done during such a dark state left him in inner depression. When around others he would keep up his happy nature but that was all to make sure they don't worry about him, this would continue until he meets this Strange , Silly, Happy virus girl by the name of Hikari Shade. It would be some time until they have a better time to introduce together and soon they become quite great friends. More so sooner he would become her master as she becomes his wish making geine in his PSP. But, this never had made her anything less... maybe, even in time it had made her something more as more time passes together with her, making him feel happy again... Seeing how she was so happy how he was before, helping him forget those troubled times...made him happy inside again, and getting closer to her to the point that if anything harms her, nothing would scare him and he WILL defend her no matter the cost. It would seem, that she was really the one thing he needed in his life, the one thing to help him reflect his happy life back to him and the true one wish he wanted... his own personal star, to light up those dark days. Explanation of powers: Walfas DNA *3.39:Seth:100:0:54:336:126:49:0:11:0:0:0:582F00 Trivia *Seth also teach Ni to his trap spellcard. *Kurisu Youseikyo has noted Rumia's strong attachment to Seth, and has quietly been guiding the two towards becoming a couple. Seth is a stabilizing factor for the addled Rumia, his friendship slowly bring the sealed youkai back to what a human would call sanity. (all still in progress) Category:Sethb1